


tease

by Madfalldyn



Series: Commissions [109]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Intercrural Sex, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29414262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfalldyn/pseuds/Madfalldyn
Summary: Mashiro loves pushing Kensei's buttons.
Relationships: Kuna Mashiro/Muguruma Kensei
Series: Commissions [109]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845484
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	tease

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WattStalf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/gifts).



> Love these two, thanks for the commission, Zapp!

“Kensei!” her voice rings out, and Kensei knows he’s not getting any peace today. He thought that maybe, just maybe, he’d get some peace and quiet while Mashiro was out for the day. But it would seem the energetic girl is already back, and already back to pestering him.

“Back already?” he asks, looking at his former subordinate. It’s been a long time since there was anything official like that between them, but it’s hard to shake off old habits.

“Mhm! It didn’t take long to get the stuff we needed, but you know, that means I’m kind of bored!” Mashiro says, posing as she always does. Fancying herself as some kind of hero is nothing new, but lately she’s been into these modern superheroes, even going so far as to dress like them in skin tight clothes. Kensei doesn’t much care for that, or, perhaps, doesn’t much care for how tight the outfit is on her. He knows she’s aware of how often his gaze lingers on her, and there’s little doubt she decided to come and pester him to get some entertainment.

Given the way she’s turned away from him now, bent slightly forward and pushing her ass out towards him, looking back over her shoulder with one finger on her lips… yeah, he’s sure that’s exactly what she had in mind. The worst part is, it’s working about as well as she would have imagined. As much as he tries to play things cool and push his desires aside, she always manages to get under his skin.

“Well, what do you want me to do about that?” Kensei asks, though he knows her answer already.

“Come on, you know you can entertain me! And I can make it fun for you, too, you know you’ll have a good time!” Mashiro says, turning back to face him head on. She’s pleading with her eyes, hands on her hips, and he feels his resolve slowly crumbling. “I just want to spend some time with you, you never make any time for me lately and I don’t know why!”

“Because, you’re always… like this,” Kensei says, shaking his head. “But fine, fine, let’s spend some time together.”

“Oh, yay!” Mashiro says, already beaming. “I know exactly what to do, so just hold on a second!”

And with that, Mashiro pushes past Kensei, laying claim to his bed. The Visoreds have set up fairly comfortable living spaces in this abandoned building of theirs, and Mashiro simply sprawls out on Kensei’s bed like she belongs there. Without missing a beat, she lays down on her stomach, pushing her ass up once again, emphasizing it.

“Come on, Kensei! I know you were staring, but you can do more than that if you want!” Mashiro offers, and Kensei can’t help but groan. She knows just how to get to him, that’s for sure, but she never shows even the slightest shred of subtlety. He should be used to this, by now, but somehow he isn’t. Mashiro shouldn’t even be this good at teasing him, given how ridiculous she often is, but it still works with deadly efficiency.

“I wasn’t staring at anything,” Kensei lies, but he still pushes up from his chair, approaching her slowly, “So don’t go getting any ideas about this, I’m only doing this because you’re offering and it’s been a while.”

“Whatever you say,  _ captain _ ,” Mashiro teases, turning back to look over her shoulder, and winking up at Kensei.

“You know I’m not a captain anymore, so cut that out,” Kensei says, but he’s already reaching down, lowering his zipper. He knows there’s really no point in arguing with her, no reason to try and resist this. Once Mashiro gets something like this in her head, once she wants something and has her sights set on it, it’s far easier to just give in to her. Besides, he wants this, too. He might play hard with her, might not let her walk all over him, but he can’t deny his attraction to his cute former lieutenant.

“Oh, come one, you like when I call you that!” Mashiro says, and Kensei doesn't bother denying it. He climbs into bed after her, reaching down and taking hold of her ass. He can’t help groping her, feeling her up, and Mashiro squeals with delight as he does. “My, groping your subordinate, are you, captain?”

“Shut up,” Kensei says, but he doesn’t stop touching her. Slowly, he shifts his grip, slipping down between her legs, pressing into the heat of her cunt. For a moment, he presses in against her, and Mashiro’s teasing is silenced, replaced by a soft gasp of surprise.

“H-hey, you…” she says, but Kensei is already moving on. He reaches down, freeing his cock, then leans in, pressing it against that damn tight body suit. It’s not the best feeling in the world, but he still grinds in against her ass, letting his weight bear down on her as he begins grinding down against her. Mashiro can’t help whimpering as he rubs his cock against her, between her ass, feeling her warmth against him. She loves this, loves driving Kensei absolutely mad with her body. He is always so calm, so cool, and she just loves seeing that slowly collapse the more she teases him.

Mashiro can’t get enough of it, and she doesn’t think she ever will. He’s almost too easy to tease, though she’s never quite sure when she’s pushed him too far. Even now, she can’t help adding fuel to the fire. She bucks her hips back, grinding up against him even as he rubs his cock against her. He can’t take this, and she knows that, but she keeps going.

“The captain sure does love my ass, huh?” Mashiro teases, glancing back at him. “You always act so cool, but look at this, you’re hardly keeping it together!”

“Quiet, and stop calling me that!” Kensei says, but he doesn’t stop thrusting against her. It feels so damn good, too good for him to stop even if she is driving him crazy. She keeps calling him that, and he doesn’t want to enjoy it so much. But that’s the thing with Mashiro, no matter how much he might try to resist what he feels for her, she somehow always breaks through.

She’s persistent, to an insane degree, and even now, she doesn’t seem satisfied. She keeps teasing him, and taunting him. She never shuts up, but he doesn’t mind that nearly as much as he might pretend he does.

Kensei and Mashiro have always had a strange understanding between them. Mashiro can always tell how far to push Kensei, much to his annoyance, and she also seems to know when he’s genuinely serious about her behavior, and when he’s just teasing her back in his own way. This isn’t the first time the two of them have done this sort of thing, and it won’t be the last, that’s for sure.

“You just can’t get enough of me, huh?” Mashiro asks, as Kensei picks up his pace. She’s right, of course, but he wants to show her just how right she is. This isn’t enough for him, and she knows it wouldn’t be, she keeps pushing him and pushing him, flirting with him and teasing him, always looking back over her shoulder, watching his face to see his reaction. “My big strong captain, letting himself go crazy for me!”

Finally, something in Kensei snaps. He can’t take this any more, he can’t take this teasing, can’t take what little he’s getting from her. He wants more, and with that in mind, he reaches down, unzipping that damn costume of hers. It isn’t hard for him to peel it off of her, not with all the practice he’s had. This is not the first time he’s paused to undress her, to peel that from her skin and reveal her body to him. And he knows it won’t be the last, either. After a moment, he’s removed enough of it for what he has in mind. With her pussy exposed, he can move on with what he wants.

“Hey, what are you-?” Mashiro starts, but Kensei is already moving in. He presses the tip of his cock against her cunt, pausing for just a moment before he pushes in. Her words are cut off, replaced by a surprised squeak as he enters into her. She is so warm, so tight, and of course this is where this was always headed. She teases him so much, never letting up until he can take no more. Once he reaches that point, he has to have her, has to thrust into her and fuck her senseless.

Mashiro knows this is what’s going to happen, and this is exactly what she wants. Nothing feels better than when he goes all out on her, and she will happily push him to this point again and again. It’s been this way for years and she’s not going to let that change any time soon. He is her captain, and he always will be, no matter what else might be going on. 

“Is that better? Is this what you wanted?” Kensei asks, gripping her hips tightly as he thrusts into her. Mashiro nods, biting her lip as she looks back at him.

“Yes, captain, this is what I needed!” Mashiro whines, but this is whining that Kensei is perfectly fine with. When it’s like this, when she’s whining for him to fuck her, to fill her up, somehow it takes on a completely different edge. He knows he is in too deep with her, but that’s exactly where he wants to be. He’ll dance this dance with her over and over again, playing cold and hard to approach until her constant teasing tears that wall down bit by bit.

Mashiro is able to get through to him like no one else ever could, and that is exactly why he loves her so much. Right now, with her beneath him, his weight bearing down on her with each and every thrust, she couldn’t be happier. This is exactly what she wanted, where she wanted to end up, and nothing feels better than getting her way.

“I love you, Kensei!” Mashiro cries out, between her whimpers and moans. She is hardly able to speak like this, but she still manages to get those words out. When she breaks down, when she’s so lost in pleasure that she can’t even manage to tease him, that’s when Kensei loves her the most. Bringing her to this point is always such a thrill, and he is so pleased to have her here once more. She stares back at him, practically beaming as he pounds into her.

Each and every one of his thrusts pushes her that much closer to her limit, and he knows it won’t be long now. She can’t handle much from him, once all of her teasing collapses. She plays up how much she can take, how in control she is, but it’s all part of the game. When push comes to shove, Kensei always proves too much for her. Mashiro might try to cling to this for as long as possible, to savor every possible second, but it won’t be long now. Kensei doesn’t slow, and doesn’t stop, even as her whimpers devolve almost completely. She stammers, trying to get something out, and he feels her tensing up beneath him.

In the end, no words come to her. All that escapes Mashiro is a loud cry, as she is finally lost to her orgasm. She is so tight like this, as she is coming, and he can’t handle it. He keeps fucking her, even in the midst of her climax, pushing himself over the edge as well. One more thrust, two more, and he’s there. He pushes into her one last time, as deep as he can manage, before he finally reaches his peak. He comes, letting his seed spill into her as he groans.

“Wow, captain, you must have been pretty pent up, huh?” Mashiro says, as soon as she catches her breath. She is still beneath him, he pretty much collapsed on top of her.

“Quiet, just let me enjoy this,” Kensei grumbles, wrapping his arms around her. He wishes she’d just be quiet, and let him bask in the afterglow for a moment. But, this is Mashiro he’s talking about.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing, check out my Twitter for updates and information! https://twitter.com/MadfallWriting


End file.
